


A Piece of Ass in My English Class

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Gift, Gift Fic, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Hand Jobs, M/M, O////O, Teacher-Student Relationship, umm so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Really, you'd think he'd have kicked Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez out of his class by now. Apparently the young man had ways to convince Ichigo to keep him in there.Teacher/Student AU, College AU, PWP, Smutty Goodness, GrimmIchi, All the Citrus, No Promo in summary you'll see why soon enough. Many thanks to Cucuxumusu, LunarCatNinja,  and freckledsuns pro mullet for the titles!
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	A Piece of Ass in My English Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayhitoforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhitoforever/gifts).



It’s a holiday and Ichigo’s trying to wrap up some paperwork that he hadn’t finished before the break started. Grimmjow, on the other hand, decided to stay at the school because fuck Aizen and fuck going home.

He strolled through the empty lecture halls, trying to find something to do to keep him busy. Until he hears it. Soft murmuring from the English Lit hall. Grimmjow entered and leered from the door, watching Ichigo as he tried to grade what looked like a drunkenly written essay. “You look ready to stab someone.” 

Startled, Ichigo looked up and glared. “The  _ fuck _ are you doing here?!” 

“Figured it’d be more fun to stay here. Guess I was right.” Grimmjow smirked, eyeing the small stack of essays to the left and right of his teacher.

Ichigo had an inkling about Grimmjow’s treatment of him. Nothing major though and allowed him to approach the desk. He was wary but interested. “So why come bother me then? Don’t you have some fraternity party to go to?” 

“Nah,  _ sensei. _ I was hoping you could help me with my studies. I was hoping to get a  _ deeper _ anal-ysis of the subject.”

Ignoring the witty innuendo, Ichigo sighed and returned to the paper in front of him. Jesus, more mentions of Tatiana’s tits? Could this kid be anymore deprived?? “You’re barely passing as it is. If you fail, that’s your problem. I shouldn’t have to help you, Jaegerjaquez.” 

Grimmjow allowed his smirk to deepen and damn near purred out the question on his tongue. “Think a little... Incentive might help me focus better?”

“Incentive?” Ichigo stood, scowl on his face and eyes narrowed in a glare but shit, did he look good when he was fucking pissed. “This is your  _ education _ on the line! Your  _ future, _ you idiot! You aren’t here for fun and games, you’re here to learn and earn a degree!” 

Grimmjow only tuned him out for the most part and stepped into his space, leaning over the desk to sneer. “I’m only here because I’m  _ required _ to be. I don’t give a flying  _ fuck _ about anything other than how you’ll look under me, moaning my name.”

The teacher could feel his cheeks heating in a blush, eyes darting to the door to try and figure a way out. Grimmjow was bigger than him. Probably as strong if not stronger. But the hand that found a home on the back of his neck and dragged him closer was... Well, it felt good. But the kiss he was shoved into felt even better.

Their teeth clacked together roughly, tension in the room changing from annoyance to sexual. Ichigo groaned against his student’s mouth, Grimmjow quickly slid his tongue in the small gap and deepened their kiss. 

Ichigo had to pull back, panting harshly between them and staring into blue eyes as he spoke with a soft voice. “You’re… An ass.”

“A nice one. Why don’t you teach me a little about Shakespeare, yeah?” The next thing Ichigo knew, Grimmjow was walking around the desk and settling himself on top. At least he was careful about his work.

Returning to the seat, Ichigo sighed and shifted. His pants were most  _ definitely _ tighter now because of that. He reached up and tightened his ponytail, looking away. “Not much I can teach you that you can’t learn in a book.”

Grimmjow leaned in, letting his fingers dance down the revealed skin of the teacher’s throat before gripping the loosened tie and pulling Ichigo in close. “Humor me,  _ sensei. _ ” 

Bedroom eyes and voice, handsome as all fuck and very clearly within his age range and consenting. “Ye-yeah. Okay.”

“Good.” Grimmjow leaned back and away, letting Ichigo trail after him. “So, when was this guy born, anyway?”

Deft fingers undid the tie around his neck, Ichigo allowing it as he spoke. “There’s no confirmed date. Only that he was baptised on the twenty-sixth of April in fifteen sixty-four. He died on the twenty third of April in sixteen-sixteen. Three days shy of his fifty-third birthday. There’s too much speculation about his death…”

Ichigo trailed off into silence as Grimmjow began to slowly undo the rest of his shirt buttons, a hand at his throat forcing him back against his seat. Slight pressure warned him to stay before it was removed. “Don’t leave me hanging here,  _ teach. _ ” 

“Uh… Right. During his later years, he didn’t do as much work. Only collabs. Even then, there were maybe three? That he did. They were attributed to John Fletcher, supposedly.” Ichigo shivered as the cold air in the room met his warmed skin, hands coming up to rest against Grimmjow’s thighs. This student was going to be both his blessing and death at this rate. 

“Survived by… Oh, ffff….” He gasped, back arching off the seat as his nipples were teased. “He- He was… Oh,  _ fuck…” _

“Focus, Kurosaki-sensei.” Grimmjow murmured, eyes half lidded as he teased Ichigo. The orange haired man squirmed and moaned, the train of thought slowly fading into pleasure. 

Grimmjow slid off the desk into his lap and ground against him, panting in his ear softly. “Tell me more…” 

“Anne Hathaway!” He choked out, hips bucking up and a set of lips finding a home on his neck. “His wife… And. And his… Twooo-!” 

Ichigo  _ never _ knew his neck was so sensitive until today. Grimmjow sucked and bit the reddened skin, marking it as  _ his _ . He’d have to wear the scarf Yuzu knitted him for  _ weeks  _ after this. A thumb pressed against his lips and he took it into his mouth, gently nipping the tip and suckling the pain away. 

The blue haired man groaned at the action, watching as Ichigo allowed his eyes to fall partly shut. He yanked his thumb free, sliding his hands down warm pectorals and scratching over a toned abdomen. Ichigo chased the feeling, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Ichigo never saw the tie leave his desk nor expected to be pinned against it with his hands being tied behind his back. He tried to pull his wrists apart and growled when he couldn’t. He’d have to break the tie to free himself and it had been a  _ gift _ from his family after he got his job.

“Untie me.” He rasped, twisting his head to try and glare at Grimmjow. He ignored the look and leaned over, pressing himself against Ichigo’s back. Cheeks turning red, the bound man could feel the erection pressing against his ass though their pants. Ichigo shoved back against the taller, Grimmjow groaning at the feeling and returning the favor. 

“Fuck… I can’t  _ wait _ to feel you around my cock, Kurosaki.” Whining behind closed lips as Grimmjow ground against him again, Ichigo shoved back once more. Grimmjow  _ growled _ , the noise vibrating through Ichigo’s back and making him whine openly this time. 

The button on his pants was undone, followed by the zipper. Ichigo sighed when the pressure was relieved when his length was pulled free from his underwear, the noise turning into a moan as a hand began to stroke his erection. The next thing he didn't expect was to have his hair pulled back by the bound length he always wore.

Nothing prepared him for the sharp spike of pleasure that rolled down his spine at the feeling. The moan that escaped was silent, no other noise than the wet squelching of Grimmjow’s hand stroking his dick. 

He was going to reach his peak, he was almost there. Just a little more…

Half awake, Ichigo groaned loudly as he came over his stomach. Letting go of his penis, Ichigo’s hand settled in the slowly cooling mess on his abdomen. He began to doze off again when his alarm started to screech, forcing him to sit up with a startled gasp. 

He hardly registered the mess on himself, only recalling his dream and how dangerously sexy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had been in it. 

Throwing himself back against the mattress, Ichigo made a face as he pulled his hand out of the mess of cum. "Shit."

If the dream was any indication, he was gradually falling in love with his student. And he didn't mind in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is used with permission! Please do NOT reproduce, copy, or alter Thara's art!!
> 
> sayhitoforever published the most recent chapter of Dark Was the Night and just *shakes fist* Good shit right there y'all. Seriously good shit. Look, go read their fics because I love all of them and they're so fricking good. Especially Lonely Are the Sufferers omfg. 1000/10 highly recc you read, okay??
> 
> Backstory: I have an AU collab with them, BadBlueCat, and Thara. Thara from the discord is an amazing artist and just... Yeah. Just Professer!Ichigo and Student!Grimmjow.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE FOLLOW THARA ON TWITTER AND JOIN US IN KILLING EVE GRIMMICHI HELL OKAY: [Killing Eve GrimmIchi Hell lol](https://twitter.com/thara_oof)


End file.
